Wukong/Background
Lore During the chaos of the Rune Wars, an enormous runestone was lost deep within the Plague Jungles. It remained there, untouched for centuries, emanating a potent magic which infused nearby wildlife with sentience and vitality. A group of monkeys who were particularly empowered by it came to worship the stone, and their leader - a wise sage - became convinced that he could harness its power to make the monkeys immortal. He performed an elaborate ritual, but things didn't go as he expected. The runestone was destroyed, and instead of granting immortality, it produced Kong, a monkey who carried in his heart the strength and power it had contained. Kong was driven by an unquenchable desire for greatness. He sought out every beast and monster the Plague Jungles could offer, eager to find a worthy opponent, but none offered the challenge he craved. He asked the sage for advice, and learned about a legend of hairless monkeys to the north who, with wits and might, had bent the world to their will. Kong left, journeying north, determined to discover if the legend was true. He crossed the Southern Wastes and then the Great Barrier. On his way, he happened upon , who was deep in meditation. Kong asked him who the strongest warrior in the north was, and Yi told him about the League of Legends. The tale intoxicated Kong, a place where he could battle the strongest fighters in the world was, to him, paradise. Kong asked Yi to introduce him to this League, and to teach him the ways of humans, so that he could be a fitting champion. In return, he would honor Yi by using Yi's Wuju style to become the greatest warrior Runeterra had ever seen. Admiring his passion, Yi agreed, but under the condition that Kong would one day teach the lessons of Wuju to a pupil of his own. In the spirit of this agreement, he renamed Kong Wukong, and gave him a weapon suited to his unusual nature - an enchanted staff that the young Doran had crafted. The weapon was an unrivalled masterpiece. Guided by Yi, Wukong joined the League of Legends to prove himself as the best, and to show the world the true power of Wuju. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke Wukong plants his staff in the ground and extends it to immense lengths. * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Give it your all!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Every mistake is a lesson." Special *"I'm ready to face you, Yi." League Judgement Development * Wukong was designed by Coronach. Champion First Look Announcement made by ByronicHero on 15th April 2011Champion First Look: The Monkey King: Summoners! You’ve just gotten your first look at our awesome, but unhinged, yordle Mechanized Menace: Rumble. But that isn’t the only surprise that we have in store for you today! Here’s quick teaser for another upcoming champion somewhat further off on the horizon. And while there’s still a bit of time before you’ll be watching him take to the Fields of Justice, don’t be alarmed if you hear from him again sometime in the future! It is our pleasure to bring you this video sneak preview of the Monkey King! Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby. If you positively flipped out when you saw our First Look at the awesome and acrobatic Monkey King back in April, you’ll be pleased to know that your long wait is nearly over. And I’m not just monkeying around this time! So if you’re ready to go bananas like a party animal to celebrate the release of Wukong, the Monkey King, start sending out your invitations. This is one primate you’re not going to want to miss.Champion Sneak Peek – Wukong, the Monkey King Gameplay Preview Announcement made by Average Gatsby, this gameplay preview was presented via a Youtube Video. With all the buzz around Wukong, the Monkey King, we decided it might be a good time to take a moment to examine his gameplay and abilities. Here to bring you an inside look at this most noble monarch of monkeys is Associate Producer Paul Belleza of our Champion Design Team.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjtmEMcaX6c Patch history ** Armor and magic resist per rank reduced to 2/4/6 from 4/6/8. * ** Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 120/105/90. V3.11: Crystal Scar only * ** Armor and magic resist per rank reduced to 2/4/6 from 4/6/8. * ** Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 120/105/90. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Now grants an additional 125 attack range for the attack. ** Fixed a bug with Crushing Blow that would cause it to cancel when chasing an enemy. V1.0.0.135: * Fixed animation bugs for . V1.0.0.134: * ** Allied HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after using. * Fixed a bug where could reduce the armor of shred-immune units ( , ). V1.0.0.128: * ** Total attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. ** Fixed a bug where it did not display critical strikes or benefit from life steal. * ** Casting it no longer instantly shows a reduction in his mana bar to enemies. ** Fixed a bug where his stealth state did not ignore unit collision. ** Improved general behavior and placement - the should now more accurately mimic Wukong's previous position and behavior. ** Wukong is now pushed forward slightly when using Decoy, rather than the Decoy being pushed back from Wukong's position. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/35/40/45/50% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Attack speed bonus duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. V1.0.0.125: * Fixed a bug where Wukong could get stuck during his dash animation. V1.0.0.123: * ** Wukong will now attempt to attack a target champion after activation. * ** Attack damage scaling per second increased to 120% from 100%. * Wukong is now properly considered melee for items and spells that differentiate between melee and ranged characters. * Fixed a bug where was shredding the target's base armor rather than total armor. V1.0.0.122: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Wukong's armor and magic resistance are increased for each nearby enemy champion. * (Q) ** Wukong swings his mighty staff with incredible speed, crushing his opponent. This attack deals additional physical damage and reduces the enemy's armor for a short duration. * (W) ** Wukong utilizes his cleverness to trick his foes. He becomes stealthed for 1.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable decoy behind that will deal magic damage to enemies near it after 1.5 seconds. * (E) ** Wukong dashes on a cloud toward a target enemy and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. * (Ultimate) ** Wukong's staff grows outward and he spins it around, dealing damage and knocking up enemies. Wukong gains movement speed over the duration of the spell. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Wukong/Příběh de:Wukong/Background fr:Wukong/Historique pl:Wukong/historia sk:Wukong/Background